


Amaya & Jimmy~

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: This is yet another bit from my archives taken from part of yet another larger, unpublished fic~. In this one Jimmy is dating a young Showa era Japanese pop sensation named Amaya, who has taken a semi hiatus from her group that she’s been in since she was 8 to find herself as she approaches adulthood~.One I’ve tortured friends like our dear Lady  Grange with~!And as always it’s unfinished & unpublished because while I have middle bits like this, I can’t come up with an appropriate beginning.Amaya is half Japanese Hawaiian & half Mexican~. Her look in my minds eye is based in part on a young France Nuyen among others~.Note: Though her first name is Amaya because that has been also used as something of a stage name for her, when “off the clock” & off stage & not at work she prefers those around her to call her by a family nickname & shortening of her middle name “Maria Isabella aka Maribella~.This takes place in about 1970 or 1971~.At this point she is 17 / 18 to Jimmy’s 26 / 27~,They’ve been dating for about a year or two but likely a little mum or coy (cause Pagey & also her age & their careers) about it until recent times~.





	Amaya & Jimmy~

The light filtered in through the filmy cream colored curtains rousing Maribella slightly, making her fidget a bit from where she lied in bed tangled together with Jimmy. They were a mass of entwined limbs and pitch black waves. A sheet that had long since been kicked off lay at the edge of the bed barely covering their feet.

They had come in after flying in from his last show in Honolulu the night before and had immediately headed for the bedroom. Both of them were dead tired after the few hours spent getting to her home in Kauai, 2 ½ in the air and another 30-45 minutes long drive from the airport in Lihue. And so after Maribella had gone into the bathroom to wash the last of her makeup off, brushed her teeth and hair and changed into a vintage olive green silk nightie and met Jimmy back in the bedroom where he had divested himself of his clothes changing into an old pair of linen pajama pants they fell into bed together amidst slow, lazy kisses and whispered promises of "Tomorrow.”

And now…

Now tawny watermelon painted toes tickled pale calves in a silent greeting. Said pale calves reached over and hooked onto tanned ankles and pulled them closer in response, with one pale leg slipping in between the two smooth tanned ones. The morning had begun.

This Maribella knew when after she came in close and nuzzled her love, her nose and lips tracing a meandering line from whiskered cheek to jawline & down the side of his swan like throat she felt Jimmy throw one long arm over her and bring her body flush with his. If she wasn’t before, she was now well and fully enveloped in him. He enveloped her. And she drank him in. She inhaled him. He still smelled faintly of soap from his post concert shower, soap and Pantene, with a hint of tobacco.

Just as he enveloped her so did his maleness, his manliness, his masculinity. For even though neither of them were morning people and their movements were slow and lazy they were approached differently. Her moves were careful and hesitant. Hesitant, lest he not want to be awoken yet. His were smooth and decided. Confident. Confident in that he had suddenly decided upon waking, just how he wanted to spend the morning.

This she found out when she felt his arm shift around her and his large hand slide down her back and palm her bottom while at the same time pushing her hips closer to his while bringing the leg he had between both of hers up, making it so Maribella was now straddling his thigh & could better feel the erection he now had straining at the thin fabric of his linen trousers.

Tomorrow had come. He had meant every word of his promise. And it seemed so did she, as Jimmy could tell by the feel of her core pressed to and now beginning to slowly grind against his thigh. Hot, wet…

“Mmmm, Jimmy…”

And ready.


End file.
